That STUPID Dare
by ArianaLangdon
Summary: When an Icarly fan gives Sam a dare only a few weeks after she and Freddie have started dating, will she do it? And if she does, what will Freddie's reaction be?


**Small A/N(longer one at the bottom): Hell people of iCarly fanfiction! I've been reading for a long time now and I've finally gotten up the courage to write my first iCarly story. Keep in mind that this is my first, so please be gentle!(man, that sounded wrong!)**

**Please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Although owning iCarly would be the greatest thing in the world, sadly I am not male nor am I legally an adult so… yeah… I don't own it.

That Stupid Dare

April 23 - 11:45 am

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID dare!_ Sam thought as she walked through the hallways of Ridgeway. _I can't believe I let Carly talk me into this! _Sam kept her head down and tightened her deep green jacket over her shirt, making sure no one could read the message on it.

It had only been twelve hours before when Carly and Sam were looking at fan comments on iCarly and Carly had stumbled upon a little dare for Sam.

April 22 – 8:47 pm

"Hey Sam, come here!" Carly yelled from across the studio.

"What for?" Sam whined instinctively back. She had known Carly long enough that when she took on this particular tone, whatever it was she was getting ready to say, it wasn't good. Sam's head lifted and her gaze shifted from the screen of her phone, to Carly.

Carly's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Sam's over innocent expression. "What are you doing?" Sam's eyes flickered down and she blushed. Carly gasped.

"A-are you… blushing?" The words didn't come out of her mouth easily, as if the concept of Sam blushing was foreign. Of course, for SAM, it was.

"Texting… Fredweird." She admitted reluctantly. Carly grinned and a small squeal escaped her. Sam rolled her eyes, stood up from her bean-bag chair, and walked towards Carly. Ever since she and Freddie had started dating a couple weeks back, Carly acted like this every time the subject came up. "What did ya want?"

Sam grappled for any change in subject but as soon as she saw Carly's eyes light up with a mischievous glint, she knew it was a bad decision. Carly's mind shifted quickly and she spoke in a rapid tone.

"Well, there's this iCarly fan who's given you a little dare and I think you should do it for the fans because you don't do this often and-" "Oh this cannot be good!" Sam yelled, interrupting Carly's spiel. Carly, huffing from lack of air, held a pleading look in her eyes. Sam marched past Carly and took a look at the computer screen.

"Dear Carly and Sam," She read out loud. "I love your show and of course, I love Seddie!" Sam swore that if she rolled her eyes anymore today, they were going to stick there. "So I have a dare for Sam. Yesterday, while I was shopping, I saw this A-Dor-O-Ble t-shirt! I dare Sam to find this shirt, or make one, and wear it to school and/or on iCarly." Sam looked up from the comment to Carly.

"That doesn't sound bad." She stated with a confused expression. Cary wrung her hands nervously and shook her head. "Keep reading." Sam turned her attention back to the note.

"Now you're probably asking, "What's the shirt's saying?" Well I'm glad you did! The message on the shirt reads: I… OH MY GOD!" Sam exploded. "NO, NO, NO nonononononononononono!" "PLEASE!" Carly shouted right back. The argument went on for hours and Sam finally agreed. She hated herself for it, but every time she read the message in her mind, it became a little bit more interesting.

Carly went into business mode immediately after Sam complied. She knew they couldn't find the shirt and buy it in time for Sam to where it tomorrow, so they were going to make one. She scrounged through her closet and found one of only two or three black t-shirts she had that also fit Sam. She then ran like a madwoman around her apartment, looking for her assortments of t-shirt glitter- preferably purple- and other decorations.

Sam, on the other hand, was given the job of door watching. Carly made it very clear that Freddie was NOT allowed to see the shirt until tomorrow at school; and Sam really didn't mind that. However, she soon found it boring and just locked the door before drifting over to the kitchen.

(back to) April 23 – 11:52

Sam thought of the events of last night, and how they landed her here, as she leaned against her locker, waiting for her best friend and boyfriend so that they could go to lunch. She was great at hiding it from the outside world, but on the inside she was scared out of er mind that her jacket would somehow come off and everybody at school would see the shirt.

You see, that morning, Sam had found a loophole in the dare. _SeddieFTW955_, or as Sam liked to call her, "Evil Dare Giver", had stated that Sam simply had to wear the shirt to school and on iCarly. She never said people had to actually see it. This was the ONLY reason Sam had agreed to wear the shirt. It was not at all the fact that she actually thought the shirt looked good, or that the shirt's message was completely accurate when applied to her. That was not it at all.

It was not even a moment after that thought that Carly and Freddie stepped up to her. They both noticed that Sam's hands were clutching her jacket so tightly to her body that her knuckles were turning white. However, their reactions were different.

Carly rolled her eyes and sighed. She thought Sam was being ridiculous about the whole thing. It definitely wasn't the worst thing in the world that Sam Puckett had done. Not by a long shot.

Freddie, however, took on an amused expression. He had known something was up from the moment he laid eyes on Sam that morning. She was clearly avoiding him and she hadn't let go her jacket the whole day. "Sam, seriously, what's wrong?" His tone was soft and concerning but his eyes were still lit with amusement.

Sam shook her head back and forth roughly. "Nothing!" Her breath hitched at the unnatural squeak in her voice, but Freddie didn't mention it. "Sam." He persisted. Carly gave another exasperated sigh and spoke for Sam.

"She's being stubborn about a t-shirt dare she's doing for an iCarly fan. She's done it, but apparently, she's found a loop hole." Sam's head snapped up and she met Carly's eyes with a glare. "Dude!" she hissed. Carly through her hands in the air in the universal 'I give up' signal.

"Well you weren't planning on telling him anytime soon and I'm hungry!" She yelled out louder than necessary. People were staring to gather around the trio.

Freddie stared in amazement at the two girls in front of him. He tried to ask what the dare was but he was all but invisible to Sam and Carly at the moment. "Guys… guys… GUYS!" Freddie screamed.

Sam and Carly both stopped their argument short and turned to look at Freddie. The hallway was now filled with students that were watching the scene playing out before them but everyone was met with complete silence. If someone had dropped a pen right then, the sound would be heard.

"Carly, back off." Sam smirked, obviously thinking she had the upper hand at the moment. "You know how Sam is with pressure and the louder you yell, the harder she'll fight back." Freddie then turned to Sam.

"Sam, whatever this dare is, it can't be that bad if you even thought of going through with it. I promise, whatever you have on your shirt, I, and everyone else can deal with it." Freddie gestured to the crowd. He then lowered his voice and spoke so only Sam could hear him. "Plus," he started as his mouth formed that half-smirk-half-smile that made her melt. "I'm here for you. I won't let them hurt you." He was speaking of the crowd.

Freddie could see Sam's resolve faltering and was briefly elated at the fact that he was one of the few that could break through Sam Puckett's walls. "Will you please show me what the shirt says?" The question came out of his mouth before he registered what he was asking.

Sam squeezed her eyes tight. _Oh chizz! _ She thought. _How in the world does he do this to me? _When she thought about it, she knew she was being ridiculous. It WAS just a stupid shirt with a stupid saying. When she opened her eyes, she found that Freddie's eyes hadn't moved from hers. Her inner struggle went on a moment longer before her resolve crashed completely.

_Damn him and the mush he turns me into every time he looks at me like that. _That was Sam's last thought before she half whispered, half sighed, "Fine."

Freddie's expression brightened visibly. "Great." Sam was too nervous to roll her eyes or throw out a biting comment about his overenthusiastic attitude. Her shaking hands moved up to the zipper of her jacket. She swiped it down in one smooth motion. She shrugged her shoulders and the jacket fell to the ground. Her nerves wouldn't allow her to look at anyone's, especially Freddie's, reactions.

Freddie, on the other hand, decided he would take in the shirt before he read the saying. It was plain, really. The t-shirt was black, short sleeved, and had a scoop neck. Deciding that there was no more detail to look at, his eyes settled on the purple words that were outlined in silver on her stomach. His eyes visibly softened.

Sam had finally built up the courage to look him in the eyes. She saw that he now supported a full grin and was shaking his head. Her mouth unconsciously turned up into a smile as she was looking at his.

Freddie's eyes opened, and before Sam could register his movements, his mouth was on hers. She didn't hesitate to bring her hands up to his shoulders and kiss him back full force. She felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders and she could no longer feel any nervousness in her system. She wondered why she worried at all.

After a few seconds they broke away, and only then did the crowds' screams and claps of joy reach their ears. They paid no attention to them though. They only had eyes for each other.

Sam finally looked over at Carly. _See, I told you it wouldn't be bad_, her eyes seemed to say. Sam's rolling eyes told Carly that she understood.

Freddie4 unwound himself from Sam, only to place his arm around her waist and turn towards Carly as well. "Now can we go to lunch?" Carly whined. Sam looked up at the clock in the hall with surprise. Only fifteen minutes had been wasted. She laughed and responded. "Sure sure."

Freddie tugged at her waist, and the trio walked down the hall to the cafeteria with the crowd following close behind them. They were still cheering so Freddie had to lean in close to Sam's hear so she could hear him.

"I wonder where they came up with the saying, "**I kissed a nerd, and I liked It.**", cause I like it." He then proceeded to pull his head away from hers and burst out laughing. Sam soon joined in, adding only one word. "Nub."

**A/N: Okay! That's the end of my first iCarly one-shot. Now I have a few questions.**

**First and foremost, what did you think of the story? I know I have grammar issues but I'm really trying to get better. If you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out. But PLEASE remember to do it politely.**

**Second, should I make it a two-shot and write a chapter about how Sam wears the shirt on the webshow?**

**And third, I'm really curious to see what you thought Sam's shirt said before it was revealed. Or did you have any idea at all?**

**To those of who have read my other stories (if you're reading this): I really just have no inspiration whatsoever to continue them. I have lost interest in both Maximum Ride and PJO since there are no new books out at the moment. That might change when the new books do come out, but it might not. I just don't like where I'm going with either of them. I have a few more chapters written for Camp Halfblood, so if you think I should keep going, I will.**

**Okay, I think that's it. See y'all later!**

**XxKikixX**


End file.
